Youth Lap Time
by Kataomoi-Finally-04
Summary: Luna had to run because she was forgot about her date. Songfic. Inspired by NMB48's Seishun no Lap-Time. Sorry for bad summary. Read and review please:3


Songfic. Inspired by NMB48's Seishun no Lap-Timew

Aaa:3 Lagunya bagus bgt:3 Ini coupling song dari 1st single NMB48, Zetsumetsu Kurokami Shoujo:3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood belongs to JK. Rowling-sama.

Seishun no Lap-Time belong to NMB48 Draco Malfoy's MINEEEE!:v

Rating: T.

AU. _**Muggle world**_ yahh:3

* * *

Aku Luna. Luna Lovegood. Hidupku biasa-biasa saja, menyenangkan bersama ayah, dan teman-temanku. Ah tidak. Aku melupakannya. Siapa? Draco Malfoy, pacarku. Draco Malfoy laki-laki dingin, heartless, cuek, dan seenaknya itu menyatakan cintanya dua bulan yang lalu di depan murid-murid Hogwarts Senior High-School.

Aku awalnya tidak percaya ia menyukaiku dan mengira hal itu hanya untuk menjahiliku. Hal itu bukanlah jebakan. Ia benar-benar menyukai dan mencintaiku. Yah, meskipun Draco bukanlah laki-laki yang romantis, ia terlalu cuek dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri tapi ia selalu memberikan perhatiannya untukku.

_Kimi to no yakusoku no_

_Wasureta wake janaku_

_Basket no renshuu de_

_Okurete shimattanda_

_Aku pasti tak akan lupa_

_Saat aku berkencan denganmu_

_Aku terlambat dan melupakannya_

_Karena latihan basket di sekolah_

Tepat hari ini, hubungan kami sudah dua bulan. Hari-hariku biasa saja. Bahkan, hari ini aku bertemu dengan Draco hanya dua kali. Pertama, aku bertemu dengannya di kantin saat jam istirahat. Kedua, aku melihatnya di perpustakaan mengerjakan essay fisika-nya dengan Hermione. Kalian bilang apa? Aku cemburu? Tidak! Tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya terkejut melihat Draco yang notabene membenci temanku itu, duduk bersama dan... dan... Aku hanya merasa... Well, aku memang cemburu. Itu pasti. Maksudku, siapa yang tidak cemburu melihat pasangannya dengan gadis lain. Jika kau melihatnya mungkin perasaanmu sama denganku.

Aku menghela nafas, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Hatiku kacau. Aku memikirkan Draco. Apakah ia tidak mengingat hari special ini? Entahlah.. Aku tidak tahu.

Sepulang sekokah hari ini aku latihan basket dengan club basket perempuan sekolah. Ginny, sahabatku menjabat sebagai kapten club basket perempuan.

"Hi Luna." Ginny Weasley tersenyum di sebelahku.

"Hello Gin,"

"Ada apa Lu? Kau terlihat agak murung hari ini."

"Gin, kau tahu kan, hubunganku dan Draco tepat berjalan dua bulan hari ini?" Ginny mengangguk. "Aku tidak yakin Draco mengingatnya." Sambungku menutup wajah dengan tanganku.

"Oh Luna! Jangan bilang kau melupakannya!" Ginny menepuk dahinya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku polos.

"Kencanmu dengan Draco! Hari ini pukul 5 sore! Kau memberitahuku soal ini kemarin!" Ginny setengah berteriak.

Aku terdiam. Setelah sepersekian detik, aku menyadari apa yang dikatakan Ginny. Kencanku! Kencanku dengan Draco!

Bodoh! Aku bodoh! Aku melupakannya! Apakah Draco masih menungguku? Apakah ia marah padaku? Aaah! Aku melupakannya!

Aku membuka ponselku, terkejut melihat banyaknya pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Draco.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5:10PM. Aku berlari keruang ganti, mengganti kostum basketku dengan seragam.

_"Kanojo wo mataseteru kara" nante_

_Iidase ya shinai darou?_

_Gakkou wo dete_

_Eki made no michi_

_AH- zenryoku shissou_

_(GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!)_

_Satu yang tidak mungkin dikatakan.._

_"Aku membuat pacarku menunggu" iya kan?_

_Ketika aku keluar dari sekolah.._

_Aku berlari sekuat tenaga.._

_Ah- menuju ke stasiun.._

_(Go!Go! Go!Go!Go!)_

Berpamitan kepada Ginny dan teman-temanku, aku keluar sekolah dan berlari sekuat tenaga.

Draco. Aku tidak membuat pacaku menunggu, iya kan? Iya. Tentu, tentu aku tidak membuat Draco menunggu.

Tapi aku terlambat! Aku melupakan kencanku dengan Draco. Bagaimana reaksi Draco? Entahlah, aku takut memikirkannya.

Aku terus berlari dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Aku rasa aku akan ke stasiun untuk mencari bus.

_Seishun no Lap Time_

_Kisou mitai ni... Iki wo kirashi_

_Ase bisshori ni natte_

_Ichibyou de mo makikaesou_

_Tatta hitotsu no riyuu wa_

_Suki dakara_

_Perputaran waktu remaja.._

_Aku pun mulai balapan.. Aku kehabisan nafas.._

_Dan basah oleh keringat.._

_Aku berlari untuk setiap detiknya.._

_Satu-satunya alasan tentang hal itu adalah.._

_Karena aku mencintaimu.._

Aku berlari dan terus berlari. Mengabaikan pandangan-pandangan orang sekitar yang menatap heran ke arahku.

Aku seakan berbalapan dengan kendaraan-kendaraan yang melintas. Tuhan, aku kehabisan nafas.

Aku berhenti sejenak mengambil nafas. Aku menyerah, aku tidak sanggup lagi!

Tiba-tiba wajah Draco terlintas di benakku. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Aku harus berlari setiap detik untuk Draco. Meskipun aku dibanjiri oleh keringat, aku harus melakukannya.

Aku berlari kembali. Aku melakukan ini karena aku memiliki alasan. Satu-satunya alasan aku melakukan hal ini adalah, karena aku mencintai Draco.

_Keitai kakeru yori_

_Juutai no basu yori_

_Kimi ga matsu basho made_

_Hashiru hou ga ii sa_

_Daripada menelponmu dengan handphone.._

_Atau naik bus di jalan.._

_Akan lebih baik jika berlari.._

_Menuju ke tempat yang telah kamu janjikan.._

Haruskah aku menelpon Draco? Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk berlari. Mungkin, aku harus naik bus di jalan agar lebih cepat.

Aku menunggu sebentar di halte bus. Namun tidak sama sekali bus yang datang. Hari ini benar-benar berantakan. Semua jadwalku berantakan karena aku melupakan kencanku.

Ah, kupikir akan lebih baik jika aku berlari menuju tempat yang Draco janjikan.

Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar, menghela napas, tersenyum dan kembali berlari.

_Yuuhi ga ochiru chokuzen no sora wa_

_Tameiki no kaze ga fuki_

_Yotei no zureta_

_Kyou no jijou wo_

_AH- wasurete kureru_

_(GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!)_

_Langit ketika sebelum matahari terbenam.._

_Meniupkan angin yang sepoi-sepoi.._

_Membuatku lupa.._

_Tentang keadaan sekarang.._

_Ah- yang membuat jadwalku berantakan.._

_(Go!Go! Go!Go!Go!)_

Sang surya yang telah menyinari bumi hari ini, perlahan-lahan mulai bersembunyi ke ufuk barat. Aku menemukan sedikit ketenangan yang diciptakan desiran angin sore.

Perlahan aku bisa melupakan keadaan sekarang. Aku bisa melupakan jadwalku yang berantakan.

Aku hanya memikirkan Draco. Bagaimana reaksinya nanti? Apakah ia akan marah padaku? Aku tidak tahu.

Draco, maafkan aku!

_Seishun no Lap Time_

_Jiko besuto da yo_

_Rikijoubu kara_

_Sukauto sareru kamo ne_

_Ai ga boku wo hashiraserunda_

_Konna ni isoide iru no wa_

_Suki dakara_

_Perputaran waktu remaja.._

_Inilah kepribadian terbaikku.._

_Mungkin akan dimarahi.._

_Oleh klub olahraga sekolah.._

_Cinta membuatku berlari.._

_Alasan kenapa aku terburu-buru adalah.._

_Karena aku mencintaimu.._

Mungkin ini yang disebut Youth Lap-Time. Dimana para remaja berlari untuk cintanya.

Inilah kepribadian terbaikku. Mungkin aku sedikit ceroboh, terlalu mudah memaafkan seseorang. Tapi aku akan terus berusaha untuk mengejar orang yang kucintai dan mengejar cintanya.

Aku yakin beberapa anggota club olahraga, atau mungkin tepatnya anggota club basket akan memarahiku. Tetapi cinta yang membuatku berlari.

Aku terburu-buru. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku terburu-buru adalah aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu Draco.

_Seishun no Lap Time_

_Kisou mitai ni... Iki wo kirashi_

_Ase bisshori ni natte_

_Ichibyou de mo makikaesou_

_Seishun no Lap-Time_

_Jiko besuto da yo_

_Wakime furazu_

_Kimi ga matsu basho made_

_Isshoukenmei ni_

_Hashiru koto sa_

_Tatta hitotsu no riyuu wa_

_Suki dakara_

_Perputaran waktu remaja.._

_Aku pun berbalapan.. __Aku kehabisan nafas.._

_Dan basah oleh keringat.._

_Aku berlari untuk setiap detiknya.._

_Perputaran waktu remaja.._

_Inilah kepribadian terbaikku.._

_Aku harus berlari.._

_Menuju ke tempat yang telah kamu janjikan.._

_Satu-satunya alasan tentang itu adalah.._

_Karena aku mencintaimu.._

Aku masih berlari dan seolah berbalapan dengan kendaraan-kendaraan di sekelikingku.

Hari sudah semakin gelap dan aku masih berlari untuk setiap detik yang kumiliki. Meskipun aku kehabisan nafas dan peluh membanjiri tubuhku.

Aku harus tetap berlari. Menuju ke tempat yang Draco janjikan.

'Sedikit lagi!' Batinku.

Aku berlari sedikit lagi. Aku melihat Draco! Ia menungguku! Draco menungguku!

"Draco.." Ucapku sembari menyeka peluh di dahi dan mengatur nafasku.

"Bloody hell! Luna!" Draco tersentak.

"Draco, maafkan aku. Aku melupakan semua ini. Aku melupakan kencan kita hari ini. Aku.. Aku tidak bermaksud melupakannya. Aku tahu kau marah denganku. Aku hanya takut kau-"

Bibir hangat Draco menempel di bibirku. Draco, menciumku? Ia menciumku. Aku merasakan ia melumat lembut bibirku. Aku sedikit bergidik atas perlakuan Draco.

Tiada lagi yang menghalangiku dan Draco. Sebuah ciuman mesra pada senja ini menunjukkan bahwa kami satu, saling mencintai, saling memiliki.

Ciuman Draco sangat lembut. Ia menarik tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Aku merasakan lengan kekarnya melingkar di pinggangku. Merengkuh tubuhku erat seakan tidak ingin kehilanganku.

Setelah melepaskan tautan bibir kami, Draco menatap mataku.

"Hey Luna." Ucapnya mencakup kedua pipiku dengan tangannya. "Aku tidak marah denganmu. Dan kau tidak perlu takut untuk bertemu denganku."

Draco duduk dan menarikku kedalam pangkuannya.

"Aku hanya marah karena kau tidak menelponku saat kau perlu bantuan. Aku ini kekasihmu. Aku bertugas untuk menjagamu." Draco membelai lembut pipiku. "Berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan mengulangi hal ini lagi. Aku mencintaimu Luna. Aku takut sesuatu akan terjadi jika kau mengulangi ini lagi. Kau pikir, berlari dari sekolah menuju tempat ini aman-aman saja? London bukanlah kota yang sepi Luna." Lanjutnya lagi. Terlihat pancaran kekhawatiran dari iris kelabu indahnya.

"Aku berjanji Draco." Kataku mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Nah, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Berlari dari sekolah ke tempat ini? Bukankah kau bisa menaiki bus atau menelponku, hm?" Tanyanya sambil menyeka keringat di dahiku dengan punggung tangannya.

Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Draco.

Kalian ingat? Aku hanya memiliki satu alasan bukan?

"Itu semua kulakukan karena aku mencintaimu."

* * *

Mind to review?:3


End file.
